Steamy Nights
by ZiggyMajorTom
Summary: Hannibal appears in Clarice's life again, with some unfinished business.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my friends! As you can see by the name of this fic, there will be some mature themes throughout. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

 **Disclaimer: As you're all aware, I own none of the characters, they belong to the amazing Thomas Harris.**

The FBI had let her go. She had nothing left. She found comfort in whiskey. Jack Daniel's to be precise. Her favourite man. Her whole career gone in an instant. It was wrong of her to attack Paul Krendler, but he did deserve it. They all hated her for being on top. Being better than them. God forbid if a women was ever better than a man in the workplace.

She sighed, downing the last of her whiskey that sat at the bottom of the bottle. She stared into the open fire in front of her, watching the flames dance before her eyes. She had been doing this for a few weeks, not noticing the weight she was losing by not eating, the dark circles around her eyes and the paleness in her complexion. Even if she had noticed, she wouldn't care. She was falling into a deep dark chasm, with no hope of ever being able to get out.

She snapped out of her daze on hearing something coming through the letterbox. Rolling her eyes, she stood up from the sofa and headed for the front door. She glanced down at the mat by the door, frowning.

 ** _I don't think the postman comes at one in the morning._**

She ignored the letter, opening the front door quickly, stepping out onto the porch. After glancing around, seeing nothing through the darkness, she went back inside. She then picked up the small envelope that sat on the mat in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly on seeing the handwriting on the front.

 ** _You've got to be kidding me._**

She returned to the living room, taking a seat on the sofa before opening the letter.

 _Dear Clarice,_

 _I have been watching you from afar and I must say, Jack can't help you now, my dear. That awful looking liquid you have been consuming daily will not take away the pain, I assure you. Perhaps I could help in some way, hm?_

 _I didn't think you had it in you to attack Mr Krendler. Bravo Clarice, bravo. Although I shouldn't say this, but the man did deserve it, even after what I had done to him. Your face has again been all over the news Special Agent Starling. Or should I say, EX Special Agent?_

 ** _That was a low blow, even for you Doctor Lecter._**

 _You worked hard for them, Clarice. They didn't appreciate you, and you know that, yet you still miss it. You miss the thrill of the chase. The action. The power. But now that has been taken away from you. Do you miss me, Clarice? Or would you still like to see me incarcerated? I'll see you soon, Ex Special Agent Starling._

 _Ta ta,_

 _Hannibal Lecter. M.D_

She stared at the letter in disbelief. He had contacted her. He risked his freedom to contact her. Why? She shook her head, throwing the letter onto the fire, watching it burn.

Deciding she needed another drink, she headed into the kitchen. Taking out the last bottle of whiskey she had, she filled her glass before taking a long sip from it.

"Good 'ole Jack saves the day." She'd mumble to herself before returning to the living room, clutching the bottle and her glass.

She walked towards the sofa, tripping over her feet and dropping the bottle and glass as she fell to the floor.

She didn't know how long she was unconscious for. But when she woke up, the smashed glass was no longer there. The whiskey that had spilled on the floor was also gone. She frowned as she sat up, realising she was on the sofa.

 ** _Did I dream that?_**

She moved her hand to her head, wincing as she touched it gently.

 ** _Nope, that was most definitely not a dream. Shit that hurts._**

She tried to stand up before falling back onto the sofa, groaning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A smooth metallic voice purred from behind her.

She jumped forward onto the coffee table in front of her, falling onto the floor.

"My my Clarice. Aren't you clumsy." He approached her from behind the sofa.

She backed away from him, holding up her hand.

"Stay right there." She hissed.

He stayed still, allowing her to stand up, wobbling slightly as she gained her balance.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" She slurred, frowning.

Doctor Lecter raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You're drunk, Clarice. You're not very polite when you're drunk."

"You came into my house uninvited. I'd say that's not very polite, don't you think?" She growled.

"Point well taken. I apologise, Clarice."

She rolled her eyes, moving her hand to point at the door.

"Please leave." She muttered.

He nodded, moving slowly towards the door. On hearing the familiar sound of someone cocking a gun, he turned around, finding Clarice pointing her trusty colt at him. At his crotch to be exact.

"Clarice, if you're going to wave that around, I would appreciate if you aimed a little higher."

She scowled at him, moving a little closer.

"Are you going to do it, little Starling? Do you have the strength to pull that trigger?"

She continued to move closer to him until they stood a couple of meters apart. She readied the gun, swaying slightly, and losing concentration from the alcohol. Unbeknown to Clarice, Doctor Lecter had retrieved his harpy from his pocket, letting it rest in his hand, ready.

"Can you do it, Clarice?" He smiled a little at her.

She lunged forward, swinging her gun to hit him around the face. Of course, Doctor Lecter's reactions were much faster than Clarice's. He caught her arm, turning her around, pressing her against the wall behind her. He held her in place, pushing his knee between her legs, holding her hands against the wall with one of his, using the other to press his harpy at her throat.

"Bad move, Clarice." He hissed in her ear.

Her breathing was heavy, feeling his chest pressed against her back. Her cheek was crushed against the wall as she tried to look at him. She tried to struggle against him, but her movements ceased when he began to gently press the harpy into her skin.

"I don't think I can trust you to behave, Clarice. So I'm going to have to take some extra precautions, do you understand?"

Other than gritting her teeth, she didn't respond. He smiled, taking the handcuffs he had retrieved from the draw in the foyer, bringing her wrists down behind her back, securing them with the cuffs.

"Now, that's better." He paused before smirking. "I do rather like this position, Clarice." His breath tickled her ear.

"Bastard." She hissed at him as he stepped away from her.

She turned around slowly, leaning against the wall, staring at him angrily. Her anger only amused him further.

"In certain situations, I'd like you bound like that very much." He smirked, winking at her.

She'd shake her head laughing at him.

"You've got a nerve."

"Come now, Clarice. I believe we have some unfinished business."

"Unfinished business? You can say that again." She rolled her eyes before scowling at him. "Doctor Lecter, it's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?"

"Actually Clarice, I presumed you would have passed out by now. I just stopped by to post that letter."

"How nice of you. Now you have done that, you can leave."

"Like I said, little Starling, we have unfinished business. Luckily for me, you are still awake."

"And what 'unfinished business' might that be?"

He held up his hand, showing a small scar around his thumb. She gazed at it, frowning with guilt. He studied her reaction, satisfied.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." She murmured.

"All I needed was the key, Clarice."

"I know. But I couldn't just give it to you, could I?"

He smiled briefly, taking a step closer to her.

"Yes, you could have. But you chose not to. Which is understandable. After all, I am a cannibalistic serial killer." He smiled, winking at her.

She pressed herself against the wall behind her, breathing quickly. He took another step closer to her, making her panic. She ran around him, out of the living room and up the stairs. Running into the bedroom, she slammed the door behind her with her foot, mentally kicking herself for getting trapped. She stood at the far side of the room, hearing Doctor Lecter slowly make his way up the stairs.

 ** _Shit. Think Starling. Think!_**

She moved towards the bedside table, opening it with her hands from behind. She then turned around, looking inside the draw, grinning as she saw the spare set of handcuff keys. Picking them up carefully, she attempted to undo the cuffs.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened. He approached her slowly, as she continued to fumble around with the keys. He sighed, reaching to take the keys off her. Before he could, she kicked out at him, jumping onto the bed. He growled in frustration, pinning her down on to the bed, his body hovering over hers. She gasped, eyes wide at his move, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He pulled out his harpy, pressing it gently to her throat.

"That wasn't necessary, Clarice."

She shook her head gently.

"You win, Hannibal." She whispered.

He frowned for a moment in confusion.

"This was more than just a game, Clarice." He removed the harpy from her throat, placing it back into his pocket.

"Was it?"

"You know it was." He lowered his head towards her, gazing into her eyes. "It was always so much more."

"Please don't." She whispered.

"Don't what?" He replied, continuing to move closer to her so his lips were barely touching hers.

Before she could reply, he pressed his lips gently to hers. At first, she didn't respond. But within moments, her body gave in. She kissed him back. She needed him. She yearned for him.

With her hands still bound behind her back, she used her force to push her body up, seeking contact with his. He smiled against her lips, pressing his body against hers. He was rewarded with a breathy moan from his beloved little Starling.

She pulled away, glancing up at him, her breathing fast.

"I can't. It's so wrong." She whispered.

He kissed her neck slowly, gently biting as he went. She closed her eyes briefly before speaking again.

"Please, un-cuff me."

"Do you promise to behave?" His tone was playful.

"Yes."

He pulled her up gently, taking the keys that sat in the palm of her hand before un-cuffing her. She flexed her wrists, gazing up at him, biting on her lower lip. She then reached forward, quickly kissing him. He pinned her back down on the bed, grinding his hips against hers as he let his tongue glide across her lips, seeking entry. Her lips parted slightly as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

This is what she wanted. Him. She wanted him.

She pushed her hips up to meet his, moaning as his trousers ran along her sweet spot. She wanted more. So much more.

"I need you." She whispered before kissing him again.

Hannibal stopped himself, gazing down at her.

"You're drunk. You'll regret this tomorrow." He murmured.

"Hannibal. Please. Now." She said, leaning up, kissing his neck.

"I'm sorry Clarice." He said, quickly getting off the bed. "I'm so sorry."

Within seconds, he was out the door, leaving Clarice bewildered on the bed. She sat up, frowning before walking to the window. She saw Hannibal walking swiftly down the street into the darkness.

 ** _What just happened?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reading guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Days had passed since that night and Clarice was just as bewildered. She had not heard from Doctor Lecter since, which confused her. He wanted her, she wanted him. But something was holding him back. Was it the trust? Could he trust his beloved Starling?

The day was warm, surprisingly. It was the end of September and the leaves were just beginning to fall from the trees. Clarice walked through the hustle and bustle of central Washington to her favourite coffee shop. She ordered the usual, cappuccino, before sitting down at a table in the corner. The shop was unusually busy.

 ** _Must be the warm weather._**

There was soft music playing in the background. She hummed along to the tune, trying to remember what the song was.

"If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go."

 ** _Ah, that's it. The Calling._**

She took a small sip from the cup, taking no notice of the people around her, instead letting the music wash over her. Another song soon came on, which made her smile.

 ** _Now this is different. I haven't heard this for a long time._**

"So just pull on your hair, just pull on your pout, cut the conversation, just open your mouth." She murmured along with the song.

She took another sip of her drink, sighing to herself as her mind drifted to Doctor Lecter. She knew she had fucked up so many times, but this was the worst. She was going to sleep with Doctor Lecter. What's more, she wanted to. She hated herself for wanting him, but she couldn't help it. The man she was supposed to despise was in her thoughts every second.

She shook her head gently, trying to rid herself from the thought of Hannibal Lecter as she finished her drink. She picked up her bag, heading to the door of the coffee shop. She pulled her coat around her, the wind turning sharp and cold from the warm breeze minutes before.

 ** _You should get out more, Starling._**

She knew deep down she was right. She did need to get out more. She found running was a good way to calm her restless mind.

When she got home, she decided to go for a run. Donning a pair of track pants and a jumper, she headed out into the cold again. Turning on her Walkman and putting her earphones in, she set off towards the park. She blocked everything and everyone out as she ran, taking no notice of anything going on around her. Even the figure in the trees following her.

She ran through the park, down a discreet pathway through the deep forest on the edge of the park. She stopped a few minutes later on a small neglected bench. Her breathing was heavy as she bent over slightly, trying to catch her breath.

 ** _You're slacking, Starling._**

She shook her head gently, laughing at herself. She hated to admit it, but she was right again. Ever since leaving the bureau, she had done little to no exercise and it was taking its toll.

Suddenly, a pair of well-polished shoes appeared in front of her. She slowly looked up, greeted by the cold eyes of Hannibal Lecter.

"Hello Clarice." He took a seat next to her.

She didn't speak, instead she stood up, standing in front of him, sweat covering her face. She wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her jumper, staring at him.

"I'm sorry about my quick exit the last time we were together."

"No you're not." She frowned.

"You were drunk, Clarice. I would have been taking advantage."

She laughed at him, stretching her arms a little before jogging on the spot.

"I'm a big girl, Doctor Lecter. Drunk or not, I can take care of myself."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Clarice."

"You shouldn't even be here!" She growled at him, pacing up and down. "What are you doing here? Have you come to gloat? If so, get it over with."

"I wouldn't do that to you Clarice."

"I wouldn't be so sure." She mimicked.

"Don't be rude, Clarice."

She scowled, chewing on her lower lip. He stood, standing in front of her, their body's mere inches apart.

"You're only hurting yourself, Clarice. You're drinking way too much. You're not eating. You've lost weight and you've lost that fighting spirit you had in you all those years ago."

"Don't you judge me. Don't you dare fucking judge me." She hissed at him, heading down the path towards her home.

"I'm not judging you Clarice. But you are going to make yourself ill."

She didn't reply. She just kept walking and walking fast. He kept up with her, the silence cutting through the air between them.

"Are you going to follow me all the way home?" She rolled her eyes as they emerged from the trees.

"I wouldn't say 'follow'. I'd like to walk you home, Clarice."

"Ever the gentleman." She replied sarcastically.

He smirked at her comment as they crossed the road, heading towards her house. He pulled his hat down a little, covering his face as they walked.

"What you're doing is pretty fucking stupid." She said, shaking her head.

"I owe you an explanation."

"Yes, you do."

They continued down the road to her house. She jogged up the few steps of the porch to the door, unlocking it, allowing him inside before closing it behind her. She headed into the living room before lighting the fire. He followed her, standing in the middle of the room behind her.

After lighting the fire, she stood up and stared at him long and hard. He took a few steps towards her so their bodies were barely touching. Her breathing quickened as she stared up into his eyes. His hand moved slowly to her wrist as he caressed it gently. Her body felt electrified at his touch.

 ** _Get a hold of yourself, Starling._**

Without thinking, she pressed her lips to his, taking him by surprise. Within seconds, her hands were in his hair and he was returning the kiss with fierce passion. His hands cupped her face, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. She then pressed her body against his, seeking his touch. He trailed his hands down her body slowly, causing her to groan in frustration.

"All in good time, my dear." He whispered in her ear before gently nibbling on it.

His hands slid under her sweater, causing her to shiver from the sudden coldness on her stomach.

"Should we go upstairs?" He murmured, kissing her neck.

"Mm. No. Here. Now." She breathed, bringing her lips crashing to his.

He removed her sweater swiftly, trailing kisses from her mouth, down her neck, to her breasts. He then removed her bra, tossing it aside, before taking her breast in his mouth. Sucking on it gently, he was rewarded with a breathy moan from his little Starling. He gently closed his teeth around her nipple, making her gasp with pleasure.

Her hands moved through his hair as she pushed her chest forward, wanting more. He understood her actions, beginning to remove her trainers, slowly, torturing her. He then removed her track pants, kissing down from her stomach to the inside of her thighs.

"You're still fully dressed." She breathed.

He smiled briefly, standing up, beginning to remove his jacket. He tossed it aside, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. She stood there, watching in awe. On removing his shirt, she got onto her knees in front of him. He frowned, looking down at her.

She began to undo his shoes, sliding them off his feet, putting them beside the pile of clothes that had accumulated on the floor. She then began to undo his trousers, sliding them down his legs to reveal his impressive bulge that was hidden away in his boxers.

She smiled, biting her lip as she stood, pushing him gently towards the sofa. He sat down, refusing to take his eyes off her. She parted his legs slightly, kneeling in between them. Moving her hands along his thighs, she released his member from the hold of his underwear, taking him quickly into her mouth, making him groan.

His hands found their way into her hair as she gently sucked his length. He flexed his hips, needing more, wanting more.

"Clarice…" He hissed, her lips wrapping tightly around his member.

He gently pulled on her hair as she picked up the pace, her hands running up and down his thighs slowly. She swirled her tongue over the tip of his length before taking him in her mouth again, sucking harder and faster.

"Clarice. Stop now." He said between breaths. "I don't want to. Not in your beautiful mouth."

She sucked for a few more moments, before standing up, smiling sweetly.

"What are you doing to me, Clarice?" He murmured as she removed her panties slowly, biting on her lower lip.

She tossed them aside, taking a step closer to him. She then straddled him, his member stroking her sweet spot. They both let out a breathy moan as she kissed his neck. His hands moved to her hips, rubbing them gently, slowly bringing her down onto his member. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling how tight she was around him.

 ** _Oh Clarice. Why didn't you tell me?_**

She sank down onto him quickly, taking him by surprise. She moaned, staring him in the eyes. She bit her lip gently.

"Fuck me, Hannibal." She hissed, kissing him hard.

 ** _With pleasure, my dear._**

He thrust his hips up as she cried out, feeling him deep inside her. She ignored the slight pain she felt, instead, she moved her hips with his, nibbling gently on his neck. She gripped the back of the couch, sinking down on him harder, picking up the pace.

Within minutes, he felt himself reaching his end. He pulled on her hair gently, making her moan.

"Clarice, if you don't get off now, I'm going to come inside you." He breathed.

She ignored him, continuing to move her hips faster. With that, he exploded around her, hissing under his breath as he did. Seconds later, she followed, screaming his name as she came around him.

She collapsed onto him, breathing heavily, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few minutes of silence, he stood, carrying her in his arms as he headed upstairs. He found her room, opening the door and gently laying her on the bed.

She smiled weakly at him, moving on the bed a little, allowing room for him to lie down. He smiled, lying down beside her, pulling the covers over them both. She crawled to him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat.

"You are so beautiful, Clarice." He murmured.

She smiled, kissing his chest, gazing up at him before biting down on her lower lip, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Is something amusing you, my dear?" He said, cocking his head to the side a little.

"We just made love." She whispered, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Yes we did. And it was perfect."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed guys. Not sure whether to continue this fic or not as I quite liked their exchange at the end and it leaves a lot to the imagination as to where their lives could go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: After long consideration, I have decided to continue this fic, although I'm not sure how many more chapters it will be. Thanks to Kelsey and her amazing review, I have plucked up the courage to continue writing. Hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

When Clarice woke the next morning, Hannibal was gone. She knew it was dangerous for him to be in her home, let alone stay, but she wished it was different.

After the bureau let her go, she had felt nothing but emptiness inside her. Hannibal had somehow changed that. He was beginning to fill a hole in her heart that she never thought would heal.

This time, it was a few weeks before Clarice got another letter from Hannibal. The long wait frustrated her, but after all, he was on the run. He couldn't take too many risks. She didn't want him to.

Taking a seat on her couch, she opened the letter, placing the envelope beside her. She smiled, seeing his beautiful handwriting on the paper.

 _Dear Clarice,_

 _I know it has been a while since I last contacted you. Forgive me. I know you are battling your demons and trying to decide what is right and what is wrong. I'd suggest going with your heart, Clarice. It will make you happier than what your head is telling you to do._

 _Would you still take me in, Clarice? If you had the chance once more? Would that satisfy you? It would certainly satisfy Ole' Jackie Boy. But he is no longer your superior. No longer your safety net. Nevertheless, you think about it, don't you? About finally putting me back behind bars. But could you bring yourself to do it? We shall see, hm?_

 _I have booked you a flight and the ticket should arrive in the post shortly after this letter. I hope you will come to find me, Clarice. The chase is not over yet. It'll be just like old times. I look forward to seeing you again, Clarice._

 _Hannibal Lecter M.D_

Clarice read the letter and re-read it at least a dozen times. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before exhaling, trying to relax herself. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work. Should she get on that flight and hunt him down?

 _ **Are you insane? Don't forget what he has done!**_

Hannibal was right. She was fighting her inner demons. She had two choices. One, she could get on the plane to wherever it was going, and see Hannibal again. Or two, she could ignore his request, which he would think was unspeakably rude.

 _ **What's it to be, Starling? Go with your head or your heart?**_

She closed her eyes once more, contemplating the thought. Suddenly, something fell through the letterbox. Heading into the foyer, she picked up the thin package. Before she even opened it, she knew what it was.

A plane ticket. To Lithuania. She frowned to herself. Lithuania was Hannibal's home country. Why on earth would he want to take her there?

It was then she looked at the date.

 _ **Shit I have to leave tomorrow morning.**_

Heading upstairs, she packed a suitcase, not knowing how long she'd be gone. No one would even notice anyway.

For the rest of the day, she either read books, listened to music on the record player and drank herself into oblivion once more.

Deciding it was time to go to bed, she had a quick shower before sinking beneath the sheets. Sighing heavily, she stared up at the white ceiling above her. She was going to see Hannibal again. The thought scared her but excited her at the same time.

Within a few minutes, Clarice fell into a restless sleep. The lambs were louder than ever. Was that a warning to her?

She woke early the next morning to catch her flight. She had an insufferable man sitting next to her, talking the whole way. To make the journey more tolerable, she ordered a few glasses of whiskey. The man beside her shot her a strange glance.

 _ **Yes I know it's 7am and I'm drinking whiskey. So fucking what.**_

She was glad she didn't say her thoughts outloud. That could have caused quite a scene. For the rest of the flight, the man beside her was silent, although she could feel his beady eyes watching her.

Finally after the plane had landed, she got through security with no problems and then it occurred to her.

 _ **Where are you actually going?**_

Hannibal had given her no information in his letter, and she couldn't see him through the small crowd. She was at a loss, until she saw a man holding a sign.

 _ **Circa El Slantrig. Anagram. Nicely done, Hannibal.**_

She headed towards the man, who spoke no word of English. She nodded to the board he was holding, and then pointed to herself. The man spoke in their native language before leaving the airport.

Clarice followed him, dragging her suitcase along with her. The man kindly put her case into the trunk of the car before she climbed into the passenger seat. She knew this was risky, but she didn't really have a choice. She was in a foreign country, with no way of contacting Hannibal.

While they drove alone, Clarice took in her surroundings. There were beautiful lakes and so much greenery. It was incredible.

After about a ten minute drive, the man stopped the car in the middle of nowhere. He then pointed towards a farmhouse in the distance. I took out my purse, but the driver shook his head. Presumably, Hannibal had already paid for it.

 _ **Ever the gentleman.**_

She thanked the driver, even knowing he couldn't understand her, before heading towards the farmhouse. The long gravel path leading to the door was making her feet ache. Hannibal always said she needed to invest in some sturdier shoes.

On arriving at the door, she knocked gently. After waiting for a while, she knocked again, but once more, there was no answer. She tried the door, which was unlocked, so she entered the house with a certain amount of caution.

Was Hannibal even there, or was he playing tricks on her? But in an instant, she knew. The smell of fresh food cooking that came from the kitchen was enough to make her stomach growl. She headed towards the room, standing at the door frame.

She watched him move around with elegance. Not knowing he was aware of her presence, she stood there for a while before speaking.

"Here I am, Hannibal."

 **AN: I'm sorry guys, this really isn't my best work. I've been out of writing for so long that it might take me a while to get back into it. Apologies.**


End file.
